


Shattering a Fractured Soul

by ArsonistOuroboros



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Other, SERIOUSLY I CANNOT UNDERSTATE HOW BAD THE GORE WILL BE, Torture, Violence, i read declassified CIA doccuments for inspiration for some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonistOuroboros/pseuds/ArsonistOuroboros
Summary: Despite being a animatronic of the new line, This one was acting like it was attached to the old line.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shattering a Fractured Soul

_ Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! _

_ Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. As I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh… Oh! I should probably tell you that we got a new animatronic today. He’s been out for some repairs. Something about some gears getting stuck and a bad smell. He’s got an odd behavior. Whenever one of the old models appears, he isn't long behind them. He seems fiercely protective of them. He’s called “Levant”. Well, for now, that is. They might rebrand him soon. Something about the name meaning something that might be considered offensive. Well either way, just be wary. The day shift did not report any issues, but you never know. So uh... good luck _

_ Click _

With a sigh, Jeremy set the phone back on its stand. A new animatronic was a change of pace.  _ Wonder what it looks like?  _ He idly thought. He switched on the monitor to try and find the new one. There seemed to be a new camera on. Located in a small room just off of Kid's Cove. He's known the room was there, but nothing went in there so he had just ignored it. Now it seemed there was something active inside.

There was a tall figure standing in a back corner. It seemed to be around 9 feet tall. Much taller than the others. Its limbs were abnormally long. Its arms reached slightly past its knees. With a face like an axolotl, frills and all, and blue scales, it didn't look very intimidating. It was dressed in an old-timey admiral uniform, hat included. One of its arms was draped over what appeared to be a cannon. Why they had one in a children's restaurant he'll never know. If what is mysterious co-worker said is true, he shouldn't have to worry about them for a bit. It was still kind of unnerving how it looks like it was starring into the camera. Despite its eyes being synthetic, they seemed to be deep and sunken. Like a war-torn soldier. Maybe it was just like that to fit in with the soldier design. 

* * *

**_BEEP_ **

**12:00**

_ Welp, let's get this over with _ . He thinks. Going through the cameras reveals the toy versions haven't moved yet but both the old models of Bonny and Chica are gone.  _ So much for not having to worry about the new one _ he thought dejectedly.

* * *

**5:30**

Even after dealing with the old models a dozen or so times, the new one still hasn't entered the hallway or vents. He left his area at around 3:00. Mangle left right around the same time. Currently, Levant was in the maintenance room. Mangle must have been in between cameras because he couldn't spot them.  _ Maybe I'll get lucky and won’t have to deal with them. _ Unfortunately, the gods of luck weren't on his side that night. Not long after he heard a painful squealing and scraping noise coming from the hall. As he turned on the flashlight, he saw a surreal sight. Levant was there with the cannon aimed right at him. Sticking out of the end of the cannon was a familiar white and pink mask.  _ Is that Mangle in the cannon!  _ Jeremy realized in shock. Levant's pointer finger flipped open to reveal a small fire, similar to a lighter. It was likely used to light candles on birthday cakes. Levant began to lower it to the cannon. Right before it could be lit-

**_DING DONG DONG DING_ **

**6:00**

  
As if possessed, Levant turned about-face and dragged the cannon behind them, mangle still in the barrel. The horrible squealing was coming from both the cannon's wheels and from Mangle. The last thing he thought before the day shift came to take his post was  _ Why were its eyes bloodshot? _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok. I have an explanation for both the new story and the lateness of Synthetic Hearts chapter 3. For the new story, this idea latched onto my brain like a parasite and wouldn’t fuck off. I am most likely going to update this every once and awhile. My main focus will be on Synthetic Hearts. On the topic of that. I realized. I never made a plot outline or even a plot in general for it. I've been spending those past months making one. I've got all the way to the end of this arc, through an original arc, and the tournament planned. I'll try to have the next chapter of it up by Saturday but you can never account for everything. If you follow me for that story, you are welcome to try this one, but not obligated. Also, I'm gonna put this now instead and in the next chapter of this story. TW: IT'S GONNA GET VERY GRUESOME NEXT CHAPTER. I spent a bunch of time researching historical and modern torture methods. That's all for now. Enjoy. Or don't. I'm not a cop


End file.
